


More than we planned

by Whisperingsuga



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingsuga/pseuds/Whisperingsuga
Summary: Jennie had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she had too much drinks, but she couldn't resist at the girl in front of her , so she kissed the girl.And woke up in the next morning with a bra on her pillow.Jennie thought that they would be just that. One night sex and a drunk memory. And then they would be just a casual thing. Then just friends that kissed...But it was always more.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Preview

\- Did I just saw you flirting miss “I hate flirting during frat parties”? – asked Irene clearly having fun by making the other blush.

\- I wasn't flirting – answered Jennie while rolling her eyes and focusing on her drink.

\- Well... I bet that the new kid thinks differently... - Irene said while tilting her head in the same direction as the girl had gone – You were both eating each other with eyes. And don't give me that look, I've known you for too long. I can tell that you was about to grab the girl and search for a room, and actually why didn't you?

Jennie looked away for a moment, pretending to laugh at someone's dance on the other side of the room, but she was actually trying to think of a answer to that.

\- She was cute, I was just looking at her. And she isn't that new...I think that I have one class with her and all...

\- Is that so? So you were paying attention to her already? – her friend said with a arched eyebrow that didn't provide any space for Jennie to change the subject. Irene had always been like that, knowing how to force people to answer her with one look was a thing that she was proud of it. It even helped her and her girlfriend getting together.

-I wasn't... paying attention – Jennie tried to think of a better word that admiring and missing – She was just there after I broke up with you know who... and you kind of know what happened 

\- Oh I see, your bisexual ass had just dumped a guy so you though “Why not go back to girls? It's been a while...”? But anyway, now I see why you defined her as the “hottest human being”, your eyes are screaming that right now and her eyes were the same. You really had the best sex of your life that night hm?

-I wouldn't put in those exactly words but ... – Jennie said while laughing.

The first time Jennie saw that girl she was in hell. Her legs were already giving up on her and her vision was blurred, she had been drinking and dancing without a break for hours until that girl approached her. Actually she wasn't really sure if the girl intended to be with her or someone else, but when she looked at Jennie she just smiled and Jennie had to kiss that peaceful face.

  
“I wish I was this peaceful” she thought as she grabbed the girl's face in her hands with desire , the girl noticed and smirked at her. “Shit” Jennie realized that there weren't any turning backs now, and she couldn't care less.

  
In the morning Jennie had no idea why she was on her bed with comfy clothes, and she definitely didn't knew why her eyelashes were on her wall. Neither did she understood why her pillow was wearing a bra that wasn't even hers.

It took her the hole day and a lot of pictures and videos in her phone to understand that she had take a girl to her dorm, and clearly they had some fun. Not that she regretted, one thing she was sure, that was the best sex she had in a while even if she didn't remember much, and she was fucking regretting of drinking too much because she wanted to remember more.

-So, did you try talking to her after that? Or you still don't know her name? – Irene asked bringing Jennie back from her thoughts. And offering her a new drink that looked quite suspicious as most drinks on a frat party do.

-Honestly I'm quite afraid, because I don't know what I did that night, what I said...What if she remembers me as a bad thing? And I don't even know if she's into girls for real or if it was just a drunk thing... you know, it happened before.

-Oh darling – Irene approached her - let's go home hm? Watch a shitty movie while eating some pizza and drinking cheap beer and soju, what do you say?

Jennie just smiled and went home with her friend, she was glad to have her. Irene always knew when Jennie needed someone to just be with her without joking or nagging.


	2. I didn't knew your name

Jennie woke up in her friend's room and decided that it was time to go back to her dorm, looking at her phone she realized that she had exactly 45min until her first class.

And she definitely couldn't be late. So she went out leaving a note behind to make sure Irene knew that she was ok and that she was just going to college.

She still remembers the first time that she slept in her friend's house and went back home without leaving a note behind. The calls, the messages, the nagging and the screams.

All of it was still in her memory, so she knew that worry her friend was worse than worrying her own mother. Specially when her mother lived hours away but her friend's house was only a 5 minutes walk from her dorm.

Back in her dorm Jennie took a fast shower to wake herself up a little more, and as she was looking for her hoodie in the pile of clean clothes she saw the girl's bra, for a moment she thought about taking with her, but she knew that she would never have the courage to approach that girl like that.

She needed another way. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a song. “Wait. That's my phone!” she realized. 

  
-Where are you? Oh my fucking god where the hell I put you...- she started talking alone while looking for her phone. When she founded was Irene calling.

-Are you ok honey? Are you in class already? I'm sorry I didn't even made you breakfast, I just woke up. But I'll make some dinner tonight ok?

-Hmmm that sounds great and no, I'm still home... I'm about to leave but I can't find my hoodie and I wanted some comfortable clothes... – she heard her friend laughing and smiled too.

-Baby you're so fucked up now. You're gonna be late! Your hoodie is here, I picked up so I could wash it remember? You didn't took with you. Put something else on and get out now. You have like 10 minutes to arrive at class before your teacher sits down.

Jennie felt the need to just lie down again but she knew it was better to be late than to skip class. -Fuck fuck fuck. I gotta go, talk to you later. Love you. Wish me luck. 

-Don't get killed baby. -Irene said before hanging up.

“This is just great” Jennie thought as she run out of the building. She usually didn't mind living at a dorm that far from campus, but today she was totally regretting her life choices. So she tried to run even faster, not caring a bit about how awkward she must look, she knows that she's quite funny when running, but she decided that she'll be embarrassed after she arrives at class.

With the focus only on the fact of being late Jennie didn't notice that she was running in the direction of someone else's back. She only realized her mistake when she looked down and saw only hair, that somehow was also getting in her mouth. She rushed getting up and tried to help the other girl.

-I'm so sorry, I was running without much attention. I'm so sorry for running unto you and making you fall. I hope you're not hurt and – Jennie stopped speaking as the girl looked at her. She was busy cleaning her clothes until now, but when she looked up Jennie realized. She was that girl. – oh... I'm sorry again...- She tried to run again but the girl stopped her.

-Why you're so desperately trying to run? Oh my gosh you almost killed me, at least give me a reason so I don't throw you on the ground too – she smirked at Jennie when she realized that the other girl was in a lost of words and starting to avoid eye contact – but if you want me to put you on the ground...well I'm a open minded woman.

Jennie cleaned her throat “what the hell is she doing. Oh my god", she thought but deep down she knew that she would totally like being the one on the ground looking up to the other.

-Well?- the girl insisted getting even closer to Jennie.

-I'm late for class... – Jennie was interrupted by the other one laughing and shaking her hands in a funny way.

-I know that... You're so slow, that's cute – the girl said smiling with her eyes while picking up her papers that were still on the ground. -Let's go, I'll save your ass from a extra exam, thanks me later.

Jennie didn't reply and just started running again with the other leading the way. They arrived at class with their heads spinning from the adrenaline and the need of oxygen, but in a second the girl was breathing regularly and had put her hair in a pretty ponytail. “Wow" was all Jennie could think as she tried not to fall on the ground and take a nap, because God knows how much she needed one after running so much.

-Jennie?– she heard her professor calling in a low tone. “We're so screwed” Jennie tried to think of an excuse, but nothing sounded convincing enough.

-Professor? Are you here already? Oh my God I'm so sorry. I wasn't satisfied with my work so I tried to change a few things and didn't think that would take so long. I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry for making Jennie late too, I was on my way here when someone suddenly bumped into me making me drop all of my things. I was so lucky that Jennie looked back, she helped me picking them up.

The professor looked less angry about it, Jennie couldn't see a line in her forehead anymore and this was a good sign. She remembered the first time she saw the woman angry, wasn't pretty. Everyone thought they would fail in her class, she clearly didn't like mistakes, but specifically she hated those who weren't there before she talk, because that would mean that they we're going to make mistakes later on.

-It's okay Lisa, go sit down and we can talk about your work after class hm? Let's start the class. Page 441 everybody.

Jennie was surprised by the change of mood from her professor, but mostly she was amazed by the fact that now she knew the girl's name.

-Lisa...– she spoke with a questioning tone

-Yeah? – the girl whispered

\--So that's your name... I didn't knew 

-That's because you never asked. When we met you told me that you wouldn't need to know my name because you would only call me “pretty ass", and just so you know I was quite happy to know that you think that way but if I was sober that day I would've slapped you. Now sit down and shut up because I can't protect you from talking during class.

Jennie was holding a laugh with this order, as she had been silent for a while now just listening to Lisa's monologue. But now she remembers why the nickname was perfect and she feels that her body is responding to the memory.

Once again Lisa pulls her out of her thoughts. The girl is holding a paper in her direction and looking at her quickly before fake focusing on the professor in front of her. Jennie grabs the paper smoothly so it goes unnoticed. She opens and reads while smiling and feeling a unknown emotion growing in her chest.

  
“You have something of mine at your place so I'm thinking about going to pick it up later. I'll be out of work around 8pm today, you're gonna be home right? Can you order a pizza for us? I'll knock at your door after 8:15pm k? See you later darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a mess...  
> I'm still hating my writing skills kkkkk
> 
> Y'all can find me with @whisperingsuga on Twitter or Wattpad (where I have other fics)


	3. I'm glad you forgot

After class Jennie went straight home, she didn't have to work and she was glad about it, because she knew she wouldn't focus on it. So she cleaned her room that usually was a mess and chaotic place. Irene would be proud and Seulgi would compliment her about the books being organized and her clothes being at least off the ground.

Her clothes were all clean now, she was glad that Irene was such a mom to her, always nagging but also caring, she always had someone to run for when she was brokenhearted or just broken in general. Irene would never let her starve, Seulgi would always be there to make her smile and they both would always welcome her between them and listen to her crying.

  
Sometimes Seulgi would feel that it was too much for Jennie to have her there, so she would just get up and leave for another room, leaving the others alone. She would bring water, food, whatever it was necessary and be silent during the hole process. She cared too much about the two to interfere in their relationship. She considered Jennie as a little sister since she met her and she recognized that her lovely girlfriend considered the girl as her own kid almost.

So Jennie would never feel alone and Irene would always have a baby to take care of. At the same time Seulgi would always need to be patient and alert, because at anytime the girls would make a bet and try some tricks on her, or they would fight about something silly and cry for hours. During their fights Seulgi would always listen to both and put them in the same room, because she knew that in a few hours they would be sleeping and hugging like nothing happened. They're just family.

  
The time was passing slowly and Jennie didn't have anything to do anymore, she cleaned everything, took a bath and even put some cute clothes before calling for a pizza delivery. And now was 8pm and she couldn't stop worrying and thinking that Lisa would forget about their plans, that she wouldn't even call, which was obvious giving the fact that Jennie never exchanged numbers with the girl. 

Her phone was being locked and unlocked hundreds of times but the time insisted on pausing. Now her hair looked too messy, her clothes too much and her floor was slippery after so much cleaning in a day. Jennie decided to check the bra one last time. “So, I can just make a joke about my pillow with her bra, maybe this will end my embarrassment right?” she thought but didn't believe herself for a second. Then someone was knocking at her door.

-Lisa? – she asked exited. As she opened the door all she saw was a bored man with her pizza in his hands clearly tired of his work already. She tried to not look disappointed but must have failed.

-I'm sorry, I'm not her. This is your pizza right? – he tried to smile, but anyone could tell it was a fake smile. Jennie nodded and fake smiled back as she grabbed the pizza and paid him.

Not longer after placing the pizza at her little desk in the middle of the room she heard another knock. And this time she was sure. It was her. She rushed and opened the door smiling.

-Hi – Lisa said quietly. Jennie slightly frowned at the other shyness. She couldn't believe that the confident girl was staring at the ground and had pink cheeks. It looked like all the confidence and boldness were gone.

-I got us a pizza, come on, let's eat – Jennie grabbed the others hand and felt a little squeeze. That was a signal that Jennie couldn't recognize.

Jennie placed some pillows at the ground and sat down pointing the other pillow to the girl in front of her. She knew it wasn't much to offer, but she still considered her room as a comfy and nice place to be at.

\--I’m sorry for the mess. Make yourself comfortable... Do you want something to drink? As she was getting up the other gave her a look to stop her. Lisa opened her bag and took some beers out.

-I knew you wouldn't have this here so I bought some in the way here. – she opened two beers and passed one for Jennie – Here. Let's remember how we first met.

They were eating in silence with some random songs playing in Lisa's phone in the background. Without words they just looked at each other, smiling some times, and getting closer little by little. After 3 beers Jennie found the courage to get up and pick the bra.

-I think that you forgot this here last time...

-Oh, actually I didn't forgot – Lisa said – I left behind because I needed a reason to come back. I didn't knew if you would remember me otherwise or if I would have the courage to ask you out...

-I see...-Jennie said getting closer. She was ready to ignore her senses and give it up to her desires. - I'm grateful for your decision because I really loved the sight of your bra on my pillow in the morning, reminding me of what was behind it the night before... – she whispered in Lisa's ear.

Jennie placed her hands on Lisa's waist and leaned closer to the girl's mouth. Their lips touched slightly at first, but in a breath they were already kissing vigorously, their breathing was getting faster and their hands more bolded.

Lisa was wearing comfortable clothes that didn't stick to her body, leaving enough space for Jennie's hands to travel up and down. First she was just making small and kind movements, but after a few kisses she wanted more. Slightly putting the girl's shirt up Jennie moved down to place some kisses on Lisa's waist. Traveling up and down Jennie started to undress the girl underneath her.

  
-Admiring the view darling? – Lisa laughed making Jennie realize that she was just staring.

-I needed to see you, I was dying of curiosity you know – she started kissing the girl slightly before stopping to complete her answer – You probably remembered me, but the only thing I could remember about our night was me taking your bra of with my teeth 

-Which was hot by the way- Lisa interrupted 

-And weird – Jennie said and Lisa smiled in agreement. – Besides that I remembered your face, not your normal face, but your pleasure face... and that's a wonderful memory to have.

Jennie settled her hands on Lisa's breasts making the other close her eyes with some subtle moves of her fingers on the girl's nipples. As soon as Jennie put her tongue over one of Lisa's nipples she heard a familiar voice.

-Are you fucking serious? – she whispered and shacked her head. Lisa didn't understand but waited in silence.

The voice was a bit louder now. 

-Jennie open the door or I'll use my key – Jennie opened her eyes fast and tried to get up but it was too late – I'm opening already. You really must ne busy to forget that I cooked for you, do you... - Irene stopped and opened her mouth without making sounds. She wasn't expecting the view that she saw when she looked down. – Hi...


	4. Behind the rumours

What Irene saw was a mess. She couldn't clearly see who was the girl with Jennie, but she could imagine who it was based on the bra that was on the floor, she remembered finding the same one among Jennie's clothes after the day Jennie met the person responsible for her best sex in aa while. Clearly Irene had interrupted what it could be the 2nd best sex in a while, and she was trying hard not to laugh about it. “Oh gosh I'm such a mom" she thought.

-I didn't knew you had company – she said while moving and pretending that she couldn't listen the girl asking for her clothes – I bought you some dinner. I was waiting you for a while but Seulgi arrived home and asked me out for dinner, apparently we have a reservation in a fancy restaurant, so I thought it would be better come here with some food before leaving just in case you were busy or sleeping instead of getting dinner.

Jennie gave her friend a better look and she could only think that Irene was the most beautiful woman in the world, her black dress was embracing her body in a light way but at the same time making sure that every curve was showing. The fact that the dress was slightly touching her knees before opening in a small ruffle was stunning. The black of her hair and dress were matching perfectly with the red lipstick she had put on, the contrast between the dark and the whiteness of her skin had been complemented by small pieces of light in her ears with small stars and in her pulse with a delicate bracelet.

-So? – Irene asked giving a little turn and opening her arms – what do you think? I was afraid to be too much dressed and then I was afraid of not being dressed enough... Seulgi bought a knew dress last week so she's safe, but I only had this one.

-Wow. Amazing and wow. You look so beautiful and I can't believe that you're my friend, I feel like I'm talking to a famous actress or something... I hope you have a great night darling... and I'm sure you'll be the most dressed couple there, I think that they'll be afraid of you, they won't be good enough for your looks tonight.

Irene smiled at this, she knew that her friend was exaggerating, but it was good to hear that. Maybe she was just nervous because it was an important day. A few years ago this was the day she and Seulgi had bumped into each other and laughed together for the first time. And now, 5 years later they're living together and nagging at each other like an old married couple.

-Ok, I'm gonna go now. Seulgi is waiting for me downstairs, she's a sweetheart isn't she? – she smiled with her hole body, and anyone could tell that she was deeply in love – It was a pleasure...but my girl is wearing a dress that could make me say yes for anything and I can't be here not looking at her... Sorry, your name is?

-Lisa – the girl said – It was a pleasure meeting you too Irene and you look really beautiful I hope you both have a great night. And if it helps, you don't need to be so nervous, I'm sure Seulgi it's feeling in the same way.

-Right, I hope we can hangout sometime hum? I'll make sure that Jennie calls you on our next dinner, she'll tell you my address ok? – as she was about to close the door, Irene decided to tease her friend – behave yourself Jennie, I don't want to be a grandmother yet ok? Be nice to Lisa and protection comes always first, love you. And remember your bed time.

The look Irene gave Jennie before closing the door was a look of approval, Jennie knew that her friend was convinced that being involved with Lisa could be a good thing, she felt relieved.

After Irene left Jennie felt more relaxed, she wasn't feeling the need to rush anymore, she wanted to have sex that was sure, but at the same time she didn't feel like rushing the process, Lisa would still be there in a few hours, they didn't need to finish everything before even starting. They could talk a little.

-Are you hungry? – Jennie asked. 

-No, you? – Lisa asked back while getting closer to Jennie again.

-Me neither – She put the music back on and tugged the other girl in her arms, touching her cheeks lightly and letting a smile grow in her face she thought that maybe they could do this often, even though it was the first time just being there, it looked like they were used to do have dates by doing nothing together without being bored.

-So... which one of the rumours it's true?

-Hm? – Jennie made a questioning sound as she didn't understand the question

-About you and Irene. Everyone in the campus seems to believe something. The most famous theory it's that you're sisters, something about your daddy and her mom being together or the other way around, I don't know, but either way some people believe that you're Irene's little sister and that she always take care of you because she's used to being your second mother.

Jennie showed interest in that.

-Another equally famous theory is that you're in a relationship, either you and Irene cheating on Seulgi or a relationship between the three of you. Which I really don't buy. First of all Irene doesn't look at you with desire, and given the way she spoke before about Seulgi, with love flaming in her eyes, I doubt that her heart has space for another human being. And I also saw Seulgi talking about Irene before. One day I was just siting in a random cafe and Seulgi arrived there with another woman, I don't recall her name, but she was beautiful enough for me to stop my reading for a while. They were talking and at some point I heard the name Irene followed by a sincere laugh. The laugh was pure love, I could feel deep in my skin all the caring Seulgi had for Irene. She was laughing about something silly, lost in her memory and in her love for her girlfriend. I couldn't see her face from where I was sitting, but her body was so relaxed that I could tell, she was probably still smiling after I left.

  
Jennie felt that Lisa had just described her friends relationship in the best way possible. They loved each other in such a way that Jennie couldn't imagine the two of them not being a couple.

-Well the first theory it's funny, Irene is my sister, even though we're not blood related, she adopted me as a sister a long time ago, when I was just a kid afraid of middle school. Irene was already in high school, but this teenager girl saw me crying and went to comfort me. I can't remember why I was so upset, but she hugged me and took me home. We lived in the same neighbourhood, so she offered to take me home a few days a week, and after a couple of weeks she was taking me to school too. It's been like that for ages now, she'll take me anywhere and protect me.

  
Lisa notice how Jennie softened under her, she clearly loved and admired Irene since the day the two met. Thinking about the interaction between the two friends Lisa understood why Irene seemed such a mom but at the same time a little sister to Jennie.

-and I don't know what more I should say...-Jennie concluded – We just love each other and we love Seulgi, in very different ways as you can imagine, but she's a great woman and I love her. She understood right away my relationship with Irene, and she's always there for both of us, always ready to give her bed up, she often sleeps on the couch when I'm there feeling like shit. And in the next morning she'll always make me some breakfast with ice cream and chocolate, which Irene hates – Jennie smiled fondly at the thought.

She stopped talking and realized that Lisa was almost sleeping in her arms, so she decided that it was time for both to sleep. Going to bed would mean disturbing Lisa , so she just adjusted herself and decided that they could sleep on the ground. Her fingers were slightly touching Lisa's arm, so slowly that she almost couldn't feel the skin beneath her nails but at the same time she could feel every inch of the girl's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this terrible chapter... I'm in the end of a semester in college so it's literally hell, I couldn't think right...

**Author's Note:**

> •I'm sorry this sucks. It's my first time writing about girls, so...
> 
> •I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but it's going to be a calm story and quite truthful I guess, not a drama queen this time...
> 
> •I'm @whisperingsuga on Twitter and Wattpad too ...not creative at all


End file.
